


Final Step

by miraluka3



Category: Struck by Lightning (2012), The Middle
Genre: Age Difference, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-17
Updated: 2012-02-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 12:42:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/849693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraluka3/pseuds/miraluka3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carson wants something from his English teacher. Mr. Wilkerson needs something from his student.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Final Step

“So Mr. Wilkerson, will you help me out?” Carson Phillips asked his moaning English teacher.

“Wha- what are you - uhh- talking about?” Mr. Wilkerson tried to focus on what Carson was saying, which was difficult considering his star pupil was currently fucking him over his desk. “Please, Carson. I’m so close.”

Carson continued fucking away, making sure to hit Mr. Wilkerson’s prostate as much as possible. His plan had worked so well thus far, and this final step was all he needed and then his entry to Northwestern would be assured.

“I need you to write an introduction to my magazine,” Carson said, as calmly as if he were talking about the weather. “If you help me out, maybe I can help you out.” As he said that, he let his hand brush across the head of Mr. Wilkerson’s cock. “So what do you say, teach?”

“Y-Yes, anything you want, just please-” Mr. Wilkerson lost the ability to speak as Carson, having gotten what he wanted, gave his teacher what he needed. Mr. Wilkerson moaned and he came all over his desk and collapsed onto it as Carson reached his climax, screaming loudly enough that they were lucky no one else was at school this late.

After Carson had pulled out and Mr. Wilkerson had rolled over, the two of them lay on the desk, catching their breath, until Mr. Wilkerson found his voice. “Carson,” he said while grinning up dopily at his student who for the past two months had also been his lover. “You know you could have just asked me.”

“I know,” Carson replied, “but I thought it was more fun this way, didn’t you?” He kissed Ralph deeply and he felt Ralph twitch as he asked, “Wanna go again?”

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted to [my tumblr](http://miraluka3.tumblr.com/post/17802071502/ralson-drabble).


End file.
